St. Barnaby's Home for the Hopeless, Abandoned, Forgotten, and Lost
"Crushing the spirit of childhood since 1898." -Motto of the school St. Barnaby's Home for the Hopeless, Abandoned, Forgotten, and Lost, or St. Barnaby's for short, is an orphanage and school in a swamp in New Jersey. History Established in 1898, the intention of the orphanage has been to teach the children that all childish and fantasy-like isn't just fake and useless, but to take life serious at an early age, usually succeeding before the kids are finished with kindergarten. The building was built on the top of a swamp near what would be the New Jersey Turnpike. Because the foundation wasn't well built, the place sinks every year a few feet into the muck, the reason why it's always under construction to stay above the swamp. They also work on updating their electric fence to both keep people out and the children in. Twelve years prior to Jack leaving the orphanage, he was found in a cradle with only his first name written in the handle, left there by Stendeval, and only known by him. Demonstrating St. Barnaby's clear lack of caring about the children they take in, they never bothered to investigate to find at least Jack's last name, and since have found him to be an annoyance, especially since he started to take classes, blaming him for anything weird that happened during school, like an incident where, still unbeknownst to his powers, Jack's anger fries his own calculator after being stolen from his bully, Rex Staples. Other incidents include buses that stop working, radio stations changing on their own, and lights exploding. Because of this, Jack was a constant target of bullying by classmates and teachers alike. The school also offered the Potential Mapping Test, or P-MAP, outlining each student's future career. Examples include Rex becoming a criminal syndicate's hired muscle and Jack becoming a toilet brush cleaner. The day that Jack leaves, he'd exploded the school's power generator with his powers, still unknowing to him, and momentarily stopping Revile, whose identity was still unknown by Jack at the time. While being reprimanded by the head disciplinarian of the school, H. Ross Calhoun, Jazen Knight arrived and took Jack away to the Imagine Nation. For the teachers, it was a relief for Jack to leave. Two years after, Jack, ironically, returns to St. Barnaby's after crashing on a space ship from escaping the Rüstov. During the crash, Calhoun's new generator is destroyed, and is absolutely furious for both the destruction and Jack's apparition, that's not to say confused when he listens on the conversation and Jack's friends, Jazen, Allegra, and Roka. A Secreteer, Oblivia, then arrives to erase Calhoun's memories and takes Jack and his friends back to the Imagine Nation, the last time Jack sees where he'd come from. Notable People * H. Ross Calhoun (head disciplinarian) * Mrs. Theedwheck (teacher) * Rex Staples (student) * Jack Blank (former student) Notable Places * Library * Basement * Power Generator * Shed * Calhoun's office Trivia * The orphanage have a donated electric fence from a maximum security prison. * Calhoun once asked that the place be renamed to "St. Baranby's Ward for the Hopeless, Abandoned, Forgotten, and Lost" Category:Locations Category:Beyond Empire City